


For A Stormy Day

by Mars_McKie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: A storm forces International Rescue to indulge in some downtime. Virgil and Brains use the opportunity for some sofa time together.





	For A Stormy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some Brains and Brawn for a while :3

As the tropical storm swept over Tracy Island, the inhabitants found what refuge they could in the depths of the villa, and -given they would have difficulty launching the Thunderbirds in the midst of the storm- accepted this as forced downtime. This came as a welcome bliss to Virgil, who used this time to drag Brains away from his lab (leaving MAX to supervise Gordon cleaning up Thunderbird 4 after his most recent messy rescue) and up to the cinema room. As they had agreed at the start of their relationship that rescues should always come first, they rarely got any time to see each other as anything but pilot and engineer, but now Virgil picked out some old episodes of Mythbusters to marathon and they curled up together on one of the plush sofas.

This was a luxury seldom afforded to them. Virgil lounged out on the sofa with an arm draped over Brains as the smaller man snuggled up into his armpit, both of them relaxing as they laughed at the presenters’ jokes and debated the outdated science employed on the show.

The end credits for the first episode rolled and Virgil’s fingers idly traced patterns across Brains’ arm, while Brains nuzzled into Virgil’s neck, his lips finding his way under the collar of the red shirt and pressing light kisses to where neck met collarbone. Virgil shuddered slightly as his back arched, before he drew his fingers along Brains’ jaw and lifted his lips to meet his own. These were deep, passionate kisses that sent warmth coursing through their bodies and they felt like they were the only two people in the world.

Their attention was drawn back to the screen as the second episode started, both perfectly content in each other’s arms.

Virgil dropped his hand to rest on Brains’ side and his fingers continued to trace intricate patterns through the cardigan. Slowly but surely, Brains started to squirm under the attention and Virgil concealed a smirk. He knew perfectly well how ticklish the engineer could be, and he couldn’t resist exploiting it because the way Brains laughed was adorable.

“V-Virgil!” Brains giggled after a minute of holding it back, trying to bat away the persistent fingers.

“Hm?” Virgil murmured, pretending not to notice the effect that he was having.

“That _t-tickles_!”

“Oh does it?” Virgil grinned, and before Brains could react, Virgil twisted his body so that they flipped on the sofa and Brains was trapped beneath him; one strong calloused hand pinned the engineer’s wrists above his head while the other hand flexed across his stomach, the shirt and cardigan combo offering little protection. His thick blue glasses had been knocked askew and his eyes were screwed up tight as tears of joy shone from them. Brains’ child-like laughter was music to Virgil’s ears.

Virgil playfully poked his fingers between ribs, each one gaining a different pitched squeak from Brains, before returning to tracing circles around his navel. All the time he squirmed beneath Virgil, unable to break free, but Virgil let up on him fairly quickly. He never liked to push Brains too far, so Virgil stopped, raising both hands to Brains' wrists while he still giggled lightheadedly.

“I’m sorry, but you know how much I love your laugh!” Virgil chuckled apologetically.

“You’re s-so mean!” Brains whispered, but he leaned in as Virgil kissed him, quick to forgive.

“ _Ugh_ , get a room!”

They broke off as Scott strolled into the cinema room, a look of mock disgust on his face.

“We had a room until you walked in,” said Virgil pointedly. Brains pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and shifted awkwardly from under Virgil into a more modest seated position.

“H-hi Scott,” he murmured abashedly.

Scott walked over to the minibar and poured himself a stiff drink. “Why do you let Virgil torture you, Brains?”

Brains turned red but it was Virgil who replied, “It was only a tickle fight, bro!”

“Was it a tickle fight? It looked very one sided to me,” Scott commented.

“Y-yes, well, Virgil is that much bigger than me,” Brains muttered.

Virgil laced his arms around the small man’s waist and nuzzled up to him. “And don’t you all know it!”

“It’s a shame,” Scott sighed, swilling his drink around in the glass, the ice clinking. “I remember you used to be quite ticklish yourself when you were little, particularly around your tubby tummy.”

Virgil froze. Brains turned to regard him with what could only be described as a shit-eating grin; on his boyfriend’s face it was an expression that always made Virgil sweat. “Did he indeed?” he purred. Brains _fucking_ _purred_!

“Don’t you dare!” Virgil exclaimed, removing his arms from around Brains’ waist and backing away nervously. “I’m the bigger man here, remember?”

Brains cast a sideways glance to Scott, who set down his drink. Virgil’s eyes widened and he made to dart from the room, but Scott tackled him back onto a sofa. The two brothers struggled for a while until finally Virgil was unwillingly spread out on the sofa with his older brother pinning his wrists above his head. Brains moved to straddle his hips and suddenly the tables were turned. Brains flexed his fingers menacingly for Virgil to see and his heart fluttered nervously in his chest, his muscles tensed in anticipation.

“No, come on, _no_! Brains! Scottie!” Virgil begged desperately, but to no avail. The fingers worked their way under Virgil’s shirt. “No- AAIIIIEEEEEE! AHAHAHAAA!”

Virgil howled with laughter as Brains scribbled his hands across bare stomach; his light, delicate hands like spiders, working methodically to find the sweet spots that had Virgil squirming and laughing like crazy. His sides were squeezed, his ribs were poked, he found a new octave as Brains dipped a finger into his belly button and wriggled it experimentally.

Tears ran down Virgil’s red face and his body jerked as he shrieked and cried at the same time, quickly turning into a wreck. His legs kicked out uselessly as he thrashed around on the sofa but impressively Brains stayed along for the ride, refusing to be thrown off and looking like the cat who’d got the cream, thoroughly enjoying himself, while Scott just grinned as he pinned up Virgil’s arms, allowing Brains to explore Virgil’s belly and torso to his heart’s content. Virgil should have been stronger than Scott, but not when his older brother was putting his full weight into restraining him, and his efforts to throw the two men off were in vain. This was probably Scott’s payback for something, but coherent thought was not something that was possible at that moment. Virgil was hysterical and completely beside himself.

Ten minutes later, as Virgil’s breaths took on a wheezy quality, Scott noticed and finally took mercy. “OK, let him go for now.”

Brains relented, climbing off of him as Scott let go of his wrists. Virgil curled into a protective ball on the sofa, his arms clutched firmly across his stomach to prevent any more attacks, while spasms shot through his body and elicited more giggles from him.

“Thanks for the entertainment; I’ll see you two crazy chicks later!” Scott gave them a cheeky salute as he grabbed his drink and sauntered out of the cinema room.

Brains smiled mischievously and laid down on the sofa next to Virgil, spooning him into his body as Virgil shook with suppressed laughter. “I’m s-sorry. Forgive me?”

Virgil gave a small whimper in reply, but allowed Brains to draw him in close. After a long moment, Virgil muttered, “Please don’t do that again. But that was kinda hot,” he admitted.

Brains giggled and kissed his neck. “What’s science without a l-little experimentation? And the conclusion I can draw is that I love your laugh as much as you s-seem to love mine!”

Virgil gave Brains his biggest puppy eyes and pout and got a sympathetic kiss in response. Now that his boyfriend had discovered his weakness, he had a feeling this wasn’t to be the end of tickle fights between them.


End file.
